


Пепел

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Пепел [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Прошлое – самый опасный противник. У него почти невозможно выиграть.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Series: Пепел [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018135





	Пепел

1.BELOVED

Бой настенных часов в тишине кажется пульсом. Словно пульсирует сама комната. Это странно и неприятно, а напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, давит.  
\- Сними их, - едва слышно прошу я, и тишина тут же рассыпается. Часы на стене продолжают отсчитывать секунды.  
\- Рицка…  
\- Сними. – Вчера мне приснился странный сон. Плохой и со страшным концом. В нем были эти бинты. И я уже знаю, что под ними. Теперь, зажатый в кубатуре дневной реальности, я просто желаю убедиться.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, Рицка.  
\- Сними сам.  
Это последняя просьба. Или предупреждение. Приказывать не хочется, как и делать что-то против его воли – это слишком просто и несправедливо. Но разве справедливо лишать других права знать?  
Рука тянется к шее после долгой паузы и принимается разматывать бинты. Медленно. Словно в ожидании того, что ее остановят. Лицо напряжено. Круглые линзы очков отражают свет, но я вижу – глаза, скрытые ими, опущены. Последний виток, – и бинт падает на пол, обнажая бледно-розовые рубцы с тонкими нитями запекшейся в канавках букв крови. Напряжение в воздухе становится густым, как смола.  
\- Кто сделал это? – Спрашивая, я знаю ответ на вопрос. Но мне нужно выяснить, скажешь ли ты правду хотя бы сейчас.  
Молчание.  
\- Ты сам?  
Тишина затягивается слишком долго.  
\- Нет.  
\- Скажи кто, Соби.  
«Ну же. Произнеси имя, и все будет в порядке».  
\- Не могу, Рицка.  
Буквы на его шее кажутся рельефными. Они чем-то напоминают мне не сошедший до конца ожог. Я касаюсь пальцами шрамов и ощущаю непроизвольную дрожь тела под подушечками.  
\- Их нужно убрать.  
\- Рицка… - его шепот болезненный, почти сломанный. Прошу тебя, Соби. Не делай этого. Мне и так трудно заставлять себя.  
Я подхожу к столу. Выдвигаю одну из полок.  
\- Ты хочешь оставить их, Соби? Они позволяют тебе чувствовать себя чьим-то?  
\- Не надо, Рицка…  
Отыскав в одной из них небольшую коробочку, я снимаю с нее крышку.  
\- Может, это приятно: дотрагиваться до них иногда, вспоминая, кто отметил тебя? Ты делаешь так?  
Ты молчишь, Соби. Закрываешь глаза, чтобы не смотреть в мои. Это не честно. Я ведь действительно хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал мне. А ты не можешь даже попытаться сделать это.  
\- Ты меченый, Соби. Чужой.  
Разве тебе больно от моих слов? Не притворяйся. Это ложь, как и все, что с тобой связано. На тебе тавро Сэймея, Соби.  
Я достаю катушку белых ниток из коробки и отматываю столько, сколько понадобится.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, Соби. Не молчи.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рицка.  
\- Что это значит для тебя? – Спрашиваю я, вдевая нить в иглу. У меня нет сил. Я слишком устал, чтобы возмущаться, кричать на тебя, отталкивать. Зачем мне повышать на тебя голос? Ты должен понимать меня и так.  
\- Это значит – я твой и всегда буду защищать тебя.  
\- Ты мой. А как понимать это? – Не замирай, Соби. Тебя пугает мое спокойствие. Ты не привык к нему. Не знаешь, что я могу быть усталым и безразличным ко всему. Ты всего лишь не видел меня таким прежде. Почему это заставляет тебя звенеть, как струну? Ведь я научился спокойствию у тебя.  
\- Я принадлежу тебе, Рицка. Ты можешь распоряжаться мной по своему усмотрению. В любое время, когда я буду нужен тебе.  
\- Так ты хочешь избавиться от этих шрамов, Соби? Или нет?  
\- Их невозможно убрать. – Шепчешь ты.  
\- Это не ответ. Хочешь или нет?  
Не молчи. Лучше скажи «нет», и я уйду. Ты мне не нужен тавреный, Соби. А молчание лишь ухудшает все.  
\- Если Рицка хочет.  
Рицка хочет, Соби. Не сомневайся. Я подхожу, сажусь к тебе на колени. Завязываю узелок на белой нитке. Ты молчишь. Прекрасно понимаешь, что я собираюсь сделать, но не говоришь ни слова. Я уверен: ты точно так же молчал, когда Сэймей вырезал эти буквы на твоей коже. Зачем ты позволяешь делать это с собой? Ведь я не знаю, срастутся ли края букв-рубцов оттого, что я сошью их вместе. Эта боль может оказаться бессмысленной. Так зачем ты разрешаешь мне, Соби?  
Ты лишь едва заметно вздрагиваешь, когда игла впивается в кожу возле верхнего полукруга «B» и делает первый стежок. Еще стежок. И еще. Я штопаю тебя, как мягкую игрушку, Соби. Ты молчишь. Только губы становятся бледнее, и глаза ты все-таки закрываешь. Закончив «B», я делаю один стежок под кожу, чтобы перейти к «Е». Там, где входит и выходит игла, остаются багряные точки, зато алые линии букв теперь не видны. Представив, как под твоей кожей медленно тянется вслед за иглой нить, я вздрагиваю. Но я могу лишь вообразить; ты же чувствуешь это движение телом.  
Когда я заканчиваю последнюю «D», твое лицо становится совсем бледным. Почти белым. Я делаю еще один стежок, закрепляющий, чтобы шов не разошелся, и отрываю зубами нить. Припадаю губами к заштопанным шрамам. Собираю капельки проступившей крови. Мне самому нехорошо. Голова кружится и, не смотря на то, что глаза закрыты, я вижу словно во сне, как зажатое в чужих пальцах лезвие впивается в кожу, туда, где сейчас мои губы пытаются забрать твою боль. Ты тихо стонешь, а в моих ушах звучит знакомый голос, проговаривающий непонятные слова после каждого движения лезвия. Но только порезов на коже не остается, и слова постепенно становятся все неразборчивей и тише. А потом затихают вовсе.  
Я открываю глаза и пытаюсь справиться с головокружением. Горький привкус во рту – не от твоей крови, я знаю. Он от тех чужих непонятных слов, которые я выпил вместе с ней. Ты мелко дрожишь в моих руках. Соби?... Ты… плачешь? Не надо, пожалуйста,… не плачь… Я обхватываю тебя крепче, но твои руки безвольно висят вдоль тела. Ты впервые не обнимаешь меня в ответ.  
Тебе больно, но мне сейчас больнее, чем тебе. Я осторожно снимаю с тебя очки, целую твои глаза. Ты свободен, Соби. Слова и раны больше не держат тебя в своем плену. Я освободил тебя. Дыши полной грудью.  
Медленно и бережно я опускаю тебя на кровать. Подкладываю подушку под голову. Укрываю пледом. Ты ослаб, и дремота крадет тебя у меня легко. Я отвожу с твоего лба светлые пряди.  
Спи, Соби. Твои раны затянутся быстро. Завтра ты проснешься уже без них и расскажешь мне обо всем.  
Потому что теперь ты ничем не связан. Теперь ты действительно мой.

2.LOVELESS

Утреннее солнце заглядывает в окно, но в комнате холодно, зябко и мне каждый раз хочется встать и задернуть шторы, чтобы не впускать это неправильное негреющее солнце. Ты сидишь на кровати. Кожа бледна, под глазами залегли тени. Тебе тысяча лет, Соби-призрак, настолько ты безжизнен, слаб и жалок. Ты напоминаешь мне жертву Холокоста. Я бы устроил по тебе Йом а-Шоа, но к чему ждать Дня Скорби, если сегодняшний день ничем не лучше его?  
\- Ты не должен знать, Рицка. Прости.  
Шрамы исчезли уже к утру. Боль прошла. Заклинания развеялись. Я забрал их вчера, вместе с твоей болью. Кожа на шее гладка, ни царапины. Только точки от иголки тут и там, но и они пройдут. Ты волен от обещаний, Соби. Я подарил тебе свободу. Но, наверное, я о многом попросил.  
\- Эти знания не приносят радости, Рицка. Я не хочу говорить тебе.  
…В первый раз я заметил их, когда обнаружил тебя лежащим в крови на пустыре после неравного поединка. Они кровоточили чуть-чуть. Едва заметно. Намного меньше, чем когда, даже не притрагиваясь к ним, я начинал задавать тебе вопросы. Тогда бинты пропитывались кровью за считанные секунды. Все время я хотел понять, что происходит, считал, что именно эти буквы на коже держат тебя, скрывают от меня ответы на важнейшие вопросы.  
\- Прости, Рицка. Я люблю тебя.  
У меня не возникало сомнений, что стоит лишь шрамам исчезнуть, и ты, освободившись, расскажешь мне. Но сейчас я повторяю вопрос за вопросом, и твои ответы меняются лишь незначительно. «Я не могу» заменяется на «ты не должен». Остальное остается прежним. Тебя больше не удерживают чужие приказы, Соби, но ошейник, когда-то вырезанный на твоей коже, все так же прочен. Что это? Чувство вины? Невыполненный долг? Или простая щенячья преданность прежнему хозяину? Ты по-прежнему не говоришь мне ничего. Как и велел Сэймей.  
\- Я виноват. Накажи меня, Рицка.  
Мне впервые действительно хочется. Разозлиться и хотя бы раз сделать тебе больно. Ударить наотмашь. За обман. За предательство. Что мне сделать, Соби, чтобы стать для тебя лучше, чем Сэймей? Важней чем он? Дороже?  
Ты признаешь свою вину. Просишь наказать тебя. Но какой смысл в наказании, если ты привык быть наказанным? Зачем делать больно, если ты привык к боли? Ударить тебя, значит сыграть по чужим правилам. Ведь даже боль напоминает тебе о Сэймее, а я не хочу таких воспоминаний. Может, ты и не врешь мне, Соби. Может, ты по-своему любишь меня. Но я – всего лишь Рицка. А Сэймей был для тебя Богом.  
Поэтому моя рука никогда не оставит на твоей коже кровоточащих порезов. Никогда не вырежет на твоем теле свое имя. Я не ударю тебя, Соби. Не потому что это унизительно для нас обоих. Я просто не позволю тебе отделаться малым. Шрамы заживут, и боль уйдет. А разве от обычного удара тебе станет по-настоящему больно?  
\- Не смей подниматься. – Приказываю я, вставая.  
\- Я понял, Рицка.  
Нет, Соби. Не понял. Ничего не понял, пока что. Я подхожу к твоему столу. Недолго ищу то, что мне нужно. Нахожу.  
\- Где ножницы? – Ты лежишь на кровати, даже не открывая глаз. Мне жаль тебя, Соби. Действительно жаль. Потому что даже если ты не любишь меня на самом деле, тебе все равно будет больно.  
\- В столе.  
Отыскиваю ножницы. Беру с полки фарфоровую чашу. Шарю в твоих карманах. Мое лицо бесстрастно. Ты не привык к этому. Замечая в моих руках зажигалку, ты с тревогой наблюдаешь за моими действиями.  
\- Я не сожгу ничего лишнего, Соби. – Заверяю я тебя. Ты не должен волноваться. Волнение для тех, кто может что-то изменить. А ты не хочешь менять ничего.  
Я беру чашу, ножницы, зажигалку и бумажный пакет со стола. Сажусь на кровать в твоих ногах. Уже понял, Соби? Уверен ли ты, что понял правильно?  
\- Мне подарили красивый, но странный подарок. – Начинаю я, и ты вздрагиваешь, встречаясь со мной взглядом. – На него можно смотреть, но нельзя воспользоваться.  
Беру ножницы в руку, достаю из бумажного пакета фотографию. Те самые воспоминания, Соби. Ты просил сделать такие же и тебе. Я сделал. Одно движение, и ножницы разрезают глянцевую бумагу пополам: отдельно ты и отдельно – я.  
\- Этот подарок мне быстро стал дорог. Сначала – как память о подарившем мне его человеке. Потом – сам по себе. Я не сразу понял: мне одолжили чужую вещь.  
За первым «воспоминанием» следует второе. Ты не отрываешь взгляда от моих рук. Следишь за тем, как я кладу две половинки одной фотографии в разные стопки. Тебе больно от моих действий и слов, Соби? Но ведь я еще не сделал тебе больно.  
\- Подарки с автографом на память – фетиш. Они не от всей души и в большинстве случаев бесполезны. Как любая чужая вещь, они никогда не принадлежат до конца своему новому хозяину.  
Твои глаза блестят, Соби. Я не специально делаю это. Я всего лишь говорю тебе правду, которую ты не ожидал услышать. Сегодня влага не соскользнет с твоих ресниц. Мне не нужно это, Соби. Просто смотри и слушай. Я скоро прекращу.  
\- Такие подарки уместнее смотрятся у истинного владельца.  
Последняя фотография разделена на тебя и меня. Беру половинку из одной стопки, щелкаю зажигалкой и подношу желто-синий язычок пламени к ровному глянцевому уголку. Фотобумага тлеет, выгорая темно-коричневым кружевом, и я кладу недогоревший остаток в чашу. Подношу к полыхающему в ней огню вторую половинку из той же стопки, затем третью, четвертую…  
Я просматриваю фотографии перед тем, как сжечь. Ты не видишь их, они повернуты к тебе белой стороной. Глядя на тебя, я осознаю, что ты еще не понял. Соби, ты свято веришь, что я сжигаю половинки с твоим изображением, а те, на которых остался я, просто заберу с собой. Ты считаешь, что я злюсь на тебя и потому делаю это… Глупый, глупый Соби…  
Последняя фотография догорает, и пламя гаснет. Я бросаю тебе вторую стопку и ставлю чашу с пеплом рядом. Ты замираешь, видя, что рассыпавшиеся по кровати изображения – твои. Именно, Соби. Ты просил наказания – и я наказываю тебя. По-своему. Не так, как ты привык. Я возвращаю тебе тебя. Будь всегда один, как на этих фотографиях. Не мой ты мне не нужен. Для тебя я теперь - пепел в чаше.  
Ты потеряно смотришь в пустоту перед собой. Ты раздавлен и смят. Скажи мне, Соби, разве удар может причинить такую боль? Разве Сэймей сделал тебе хоть раз больней? Пододвигаясь ближе, я касаюсь пальцами мочки твоего уха. Того, из которого вырвала серьгу девушка-Зеро.  
\- Как быстро зажило. Словно ничего не было, - говорю я тихо, но ты вздрагиваешь от этих слов, как от пощечины. Это не укор тебе, нет. Считай это утешением. Осторожно и совершенно безболезненно я вынимаю синюю бабочку из второго уха. Кладу в карман своей рубашки и встаю. Так больней, чем если бы я вырвал ее, не расстегивая. Разве нет?  
Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, Соби. Осталось немного.  
Удалив лишние номера, я кладу телефон тебе на стол, чтобы ты сразу заметил его и не пробовал набирать мой номер. Если мои друзья захотят позвонить мне, придется сказать, что я его потерял. Тебя я тоже потерял. Сегодня.  
Теперь все, Соби. Я возвращаю на место ножницы и зажигалку. Как видишь, я не собираюсь забирать с собой что-то твое. Все, что я отобрал у тебя сегодня, это я сам. Но ты сделал выбор первым. Слова моего покойного брата для тебя важнее, чем мои. Может, для весомости им не хватает мрачности траурной ленты?  
Я оборачиваюсь у порога, чтобы взглянуть на тебя. Ты необычайно красив, Соби. Божественно красив, когда плачешь. Плачь почаще. Ты кажешься живее от этого.  
\- Рицка…  
Я не слышу тебя. Не зови. Ты дал мне понять, что никогда не станешь моим до конца. И сейчас мне как никогда хочется вернуть тебя настоящему владельцу.  
Делаю шаг за порог и закрываю дверь. Под провисшим вечерним небом ветрено и свежо. Сизая поземка словно пепел стелется под ногами, заметая мои следы…Даже если ты не любил меня по-настоящему, кое-что я все-таки отнял у тебя, Соби.  
Ты не выполнишь свое обещание перед ним. Я иду за ответами на вопросы.  
Ветер усиливается, и я ускоряю шаг. На город медленно опускается ночь. Я бреду в свете уличных фонарей, все больше удаляясь от тебя, а на твоем окне разыгравшаяся метель заметает продрогшего синего махаона.


End file.
